Shattered
by CheckersChance2
Summary: Nobody notices things anymore. Like flowers wilting, leaves blowing away, or abused children. Harry Potter was abused for years, and didn't even know it. (MPD Multiple Personality Disorder Story)


The mind has a funny way of keeping people sane. Sometimes it makes people forget what happened, because it was too shocking for the person to handle. Sometimes it even breaks itself into pieces just to keep its persons' sanity.

And that's exactly what happened to a boy named Harry Potter.

Harry was a happy, normal child for the first fifteen months of his life. Yeah, he was in hiding with his parents, and the people they were hiding from were completely dangerous and mad, but Harry didn't know any of this. In his mind he was just a little boy with two loving parents that never left home.

What more would a child want?

Everything was taken away from him though one Halloween night when His parents were murdered, His mothers' murder even happened right before his eyes. His bright green eyes dulled that night when Jinx was created.

Jinx started his 'life' that night. With abandonment. Something that Little Harry couldn't handle at his young age. Harry would be told that his parents had died in a car accident, but Jinx always remembered the strange green light that took her life.

As Harry and Jinx grew up, living in their aunt and uncles house, Harry never realized there was another 'person' in his head. Harry was neglected of love, which fed to Jinx's abandonment.

But when Harry turned five, simple abandonment wasn't the only thing Jinx would have to bear.

On Harry's fifth birthday he was taken from his bedroom on the second floor, and put into the cupboard under the stairs, with nothing but a small quilt to cover up with, and his flat pillow to rest his head on. From ages five to seven, all they had to deal with was not having enough to eat, and sleeping under the stairs.

And then things started to get worse.

A simple accident was all it took to create Cole.

Harry was cooking breakfast for his family, the burner was up a bit to high though, so the eggs started to burn.

"I'm sorry!" Harry gasped as he saw his mistake.

"BOY!" His large, scary uncle boomed from the table, and started to advance on Harry, and Jinx couldn't get out fast enough to take whatever was coming, so Harry's mind split again, creating Cole. Cole was brave, and strong. He would be Harry's protector, or at least try to be.

Uncle Vernon grabbed 'Harry' by the shoulder and turned him roughly around. "What are you? Stupid?" He spat, and then slapped him.

Cole didn't take that very well, and unfortunately made their life a thousand times worse than it was.

He slapped his uncle back.

"It was an accident, _Uncle._" Cole growled.

Anger surged through Uncle Vernon, and before Cole could make it any worse Jinx popped out. But it was too late, his uncle pounded Jinx in the stomach, Ignoring his wife and sons shocked screams, he punched Jinx again, and again in the stomach, the face, the back after a few minutes he stopped and got a good look at what he did, smirked and sat back down giving his wife and son smiles.

Petunia (Vernon's wife, and Harry's aunt) started to get up to help Harry. She may not love him, or even like him, but she couldn't just leave a small defenseless child on the floor covered in bruises and a bit bloody in the face, but Vernon stopped her.

"Leave the boy Petunia." Vernon told her casually.

"But Vernon." She whispered. "He needs help." She gestured at the boy who wasn't making a sound on the floor, he was simply staring at the ceiling, probably going into shock.

"Put him in the cupboard, Petunia." Vernon told her firmly. "The brat will be fine."

She nodded, not believing a word her husband was saying, but now that she saw what he was capable of, she didn't want to disobey him.

She gently picked the child up and carried him into the hallway, and placed him carefully on his makeshift bed.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered to Jinx.

Jinx said nothing in return, and she closed the door.

* * *

(Inside Harry's head)

"Who are you?" Jinx demanded.

"My name is Cole."

"What the hell are you here for? Why did you make EVERYTHING WORSE!" Jinx screamed

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO." Cole roared back. "He hit me, I had to hit him back."

"And look what that got me, or even worse, what that got Harry."

"I was trying to protect us, that's what Harry must have wanted right? A protector?"

Jinx reluctantly nodded.

"What are you for?" Cole asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered. "I take the bad things."

"The bad things? That's awfully vague. "

Jinx sighed. "I remember our parents dying, I remember all the nights without food, I remember being ignored and neglected, and now? I remember the pain."

Cole grimaced. "I'm so sorry."

Jinx didn't reply.

"Can't I take pain too?" Cole asked desperately.

"No. That's not what you were made to do. You're supposed to be the big great protector. Can't have you going weak now can we?"

"Then I'll keep it away." He reasoned. "I'll try my best to keep us safe."

"And when you fail, I'll take the punishment." Jinx finished. "Can't help but think I've got the short end of the stick." He chuckled slightly, then winced.

"How are you going to keep him from noticing?" He asked, referring to Harry.

"I can do this weird trick." Jinx said, suddenly pretty eager. "I have to shift back into the body though."

"If you're not out, can't he feel what's going on?"

Jinx shook his head. "He's unconscious,"

"Oh okay."

"Watch this." Jinx grinned and disappeared into the body.

"Are you paying attention?" Jinx whispered through their mouth. Then he closed his eyes and felt tickly all over. When he opened them the injuries were gone, then he popped back into their head.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Cole shouted, amazed and a bit scared at the same time.

"I don't know." Jinx grinned. "It doesn't get rid of the injuries, but it makes them invisible. Kind of like makeup I guess." He explained scratching his head.

"How did you know you could do that, if this was the first time you've been hit?" He asked.

Jinx frowned "We don't get fed enough Cole. I use this to make us look a bit bigger than we are. Not enough so that we look fat or anything, we just look like a normal skinny kid."

Cole frowned back at him, and nodded. "That makes sense, unfortunately."

They smiled at each other slightly.

"I have one more question." Cole said.

"Hmm?"

"Do we have to sleep?" He asked then grinned as Jinx laughed.

_Maybe a little company in here will be nice_ Jinx thought.

* * *

Years passed, with the abuse growing stronger, and harsher, but at ten years old little Harry still had no idea that any abuse. He just knew his family didn't talk to him that much. And he was okay with that.

But Cole and Jinx weren't okay with anything.

They weren't happy anymore, not like they used to be. They used to be able to laugh, but not anymore. Especially Jinx.

"Jinx." Cole whispered one night. "What happened?"

Jinx just shook his head, he couldn't do this.

"Why did you block me out Jinx, you never block me out when he hits you."

Jinx shook his head more.

"Jinx please. Talk to me, let me help you."

"Another thing." He whispered.

"Another thing what?"

"Another thing I have to deal with."

Slight realization dawned on Cole.

"Something else happened, I know that much." Cole whispered to him.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. I can't do this, I can't do this." Jinx repeated, then he fell to his knees and started to cry, and shake violently.

Then something…different happened. Jinx glowed a pale gold color, and then another person appeared in the mind-room with them.

"Hello." the new boy said. "I'm Alex."

Jinx stood up no longer crying, the two older alters stared at the new boy.

"Jinx what made him?" Cole whispered. He hadn't been aware that alters could make alters.

"I can't remember." Jinx whispered back, but neither of their whispers were very quiet

"And that's why you created me." Alex said in a quiet voice. "You couldn't handle this, so i took the memories."

"Handle what? What happend to Jinx, well you. What happened to us?"

"Why do you want to know so badly!" he snapped. "Its my problem and I can handle it by myself! I was made to handle this!"

"Alex no offence but we've been here for years, we don't keep secrets from each-" Cole was saying but was interrupted.

"Jinx wasn't going to tell you either." Alex reminded him. "I'm going into the body, i need to think alone for a while." Alex nodded goodbye, then faded out.

"Oh what have I done." Jinx moaned.

"You did nothing Jinx," He said reassuringly. "It's not your fault."

Jinx nodded, but didn't believe him.

* * *

For the next year, Harry thankfully stayed oblivious, Jinx, Cole and Alex came out more often, one day something strange happened though. A letter came in the mail.

Mr H Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey.

Harry picked up the letter carefully, not entirely sure if this was a cruel joke from his cousin or not. I mean, he never got letters, he was hardly even spoken too, let alone written. He walked into the kitchen, (completely missing the strange look in his Uncle's eyes, and the frown on his Aunts face as she watched her Husband) he was about to open the letter when it was ever so rudely ripped from his tiny hands.

"That's mine!" Harry shouted. "It's got my name on it and everything!"

"PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon screeched, completely ignoring the small raven haired boy's attempts to get it back. "WHY IS THIS FILTH IN MY HOUSE? WE DO NOT PUT UP WITH THIS NONSENSE!"

Cole shifted out.

"Don't yell at her." Cole said in a strong voice, when Vernon sharply turned to glare at him, Petunia shook her head back and forth.

"Vernon!" She yelled, trying to get the attention away from 'Harry'. "His acceptance could be a good thing!"

He turned back to her. "How in the RUDDY hell is this a good thing? It confirmed his freakishness!"

"You can send him away to the school Vernon." Petunia whispered. "You won't have to hurt him anymore."

Cole couldn't keep his question in, "What school, what are you talking about?"

"SHUT UP BRAT!" Vernon screamed loudly, causing his wife and son Dudley, (who was sitting at the table) to flinch. Cole however did not, but did as he was told.

"Petunia, you say that like its a burden." Vernon said with a sneer. "I love doing what I do, and you want me to give it up?"

Petunia and Cole's eyes widened.

"They know where he is now Vernon, They can find him easily. Who know's maybe they have someone watching the house waiting for a reply, lets just send a letter back."

"I have a better idea." He grinned evilly, and grabbed Cole by the arm.

* * *

*Inside Harry's head*

"I Have to go out." Alex whispered.

"How do you know it's you, and not me?" Jinx glared. Alex never told him and Cole what happens when he goes out.

"I can tell, it's the look in his eye."

Jinx looked through Harry's eyes for a moment and saw eyes full of hate, rage and something else...what was it...wait a moment...was that lust?

"Alex..." Jinx whispered horrified.

"I think you figured it out." Alex nodded at him.

"He..."

"Yes."

"And you..."

"It's my problem Jinx, just like you take the normal physical abuse, i take...this kind."

"You can't! Have Cole stop him!"

"Cole can't stop him, Harry's body isn't strong enough for Cole to use his strength."

Jinx started to cry as Alex faded out, and Cole came back in, terror in his eyes.

* * *

More and more letters came, and Harry was very confused. One night his Uncle packed away the family car and drove them all away to a small shack on a small island. Then in the middle of the night a very large man named Hagrid came, gave his Uncle a tail, and told him he was a Wizard, and that his parents were killed by a mad man named Voldemort. He then took Harry away, promising to have him back to Privet Drive in a few days.

For once, Jinx, Cole and Alex felt safe, with the big stranger, with a kind smile.

They went to a wonderful place called "Diagon Alley" It was full of all kinds of shops, and he discovered he had a rather large fortune in a bank run by Goblins.

When he got his wand, the Alters felt even safer. This would defiantly keep their uncle at bay.

* * *

And so it did. Harry returned to Number 4, and his Uncle didn't come near him once. For the entire month up until September 1st, he was told to stay in Dudley's second bedroom, which Dudley gave up with a small smile. His Aunt gave him food three times a day, which was a first, and he was allowed to use the bathroom at anytime, for all the real bedrooms had a personal toilet in them, with a bath as well, so he was clean all the time.

For the first time in forever, Harry was Happy.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, sorry if this was a bit hard to understand, this is my first time trying to write a story that has a character with a mental illness. Dissociative Identity Disorder (More commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder, MPD) I don't have this disorder, so I don't know everything about it. If I get something wrong in my story that offends anyone, please let me know and I can try to fix anything offensive.**

**Let me know what you think about my story so far, I've wanted to write a MPD story for a while now and I finally got around to starting one.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this (:**

**-Chelsea (CheckersChance)**


End file.
